Batibot returns on 9TV
August 27, 2014 ALMOST a decade after 18 years of providing smart teaching tools to generations of kids, Batibot returns on TV in its new home, the newest Philippine TV sensation 9TV. RPN and Philippine Children’s Television Foundation, Inc. (PCTVF) recently inked a deal to bring every Filipino child’s playmate Batibot back on air. Under the agreement, 9TV was granted broadcast and line production rights to air a new season of the child-oriented show from PCTVF. This further strengthens 9TV’s position as the most child-friendly station with most number of Anak TV seals because of its program line-up skewed to cater to children. The return of Batibot signals the commitment of RPN-9 and PCTVF to deliver knowledge-based entertainment to kids through an iconic program a generation of Filipinos had grown up with. Today’s young viewers will finally get to watch the most popular and well-loved Pinoy children’s show as Radio Philippines Network (RPN) and Philippine Children’s Television Foundation, Inc. (PCTVF) reintroduce Batibot to the new generation beginning this Saturday, August 30, 11:00-11:30 a.m. “''Batibot'' is our response to the growing need for an intelligent educational show on TV. While 9TV continues to deliver child-friendly programs thru well-love and their favorite Kids Weekend, it’s high time that we supplement child’s growth with a children’s program generations of Filipinos have grown up with,” expressed Amb. Antonio Cabangon-Chua, Chairman of RPN. Kids Weekend completes with the children's cartoons and animes such as Sesame Street, Care Bears, Strawberry Shortcake, Beware the Batman, Young Justice, a well-loved anime favorite Pokemon: XY, Pop Pixie, Trollz, Ben 10: Alien Force and The Simpsons, some Pinoy children's educational shows Batibot and Penpen de Sarapen which is aired on 9TV. Batibot welcomes the new generation of Filipino kids, the Batang Batibot, into the world full of fun and learning. Anchored on research-based developmentally-appropriate curricula, the show teaches the ABCs of life and essential skills they need to learn in their early years. The kids’ new play buddies, Kuya Fidel (Abner Delina) and Ate Maya (Kakki Teodoro), will help children explore the world fuelled by their inquisitive minds. The most-awarded children’s show also brings back some of its iconic characters well-loved by millions of kids. Meet Ningning and Gingging, the sister muppets who set admirable traits that value relationships and emotions. Another character, Manang Bola, peeks into her “perlas na bilog” to respond to kids’ interests. Meanwhile, Kapitan Basa guides beginning readers to an exciting journey in the world of words and meanings, equipped by his powers derived from curiosity and desire to learn. The all-new episodes of Batibot introduce modern-day kids to a various range of art styles. It also introduces the latest approach in storytelling that is sensitive to the changing landscape, while weaving excellent stories and contents visualized in a virtual set provided by leading media production outfit Unitel Productions. Feny de los Angeles-Bautista, Executive Producer, affirms that Batibot’s comeback is attuned to the needs, interests and learning styles of the present generation. “We’re making sure that every show’s episode is relevant to what the kids need today. The show focuses on essential life skills that children need to learn as they grow in an increasingly complex and fast-changing world,” Teacher Feny shared. Viewers will wake up to the tune of the Batibot’s original theme song, with music by Louie Ocampo, lyrics by Rene O. Villanueva and arrangements by Mel Villena. Batibot veterans like Director Kokoy Jimenez, Producer/Director Lem Garcellano, Chuck Escasa, Andy Cawagas and Production Designer Dwight Gaston are part of the Creative Team. But this time children and teens and many young artists are also part of creating Batibot. This “for kids, by kids” is one of the exciting features of Batibot 2010. The Batibot Animation Team is composed of old-timers like Wayie Canoy and artists-teachers Andrew Villar and Upper School and High School students of Community of Learners. Artists like Nono Ignacio, Keni Ken and Rommel Estanislao who grew up with Batibot are also among the contributing artists and animators.